British and Irish Quidditch League
|latest=''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' |last= |cause= }} The British and Irish Quidditch League was established in 1674. Due to the need to maintain anti-Muggle security, the League was formed of the thirteen best teams, and all others were asked to disband. Each year, the teams compete for the League Cup. The League falls under the authority of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. History 1892 The Chudley Cannons won the League for the last time. 1894 The Appleby Arrows supporters old practice of shooting arrows into the air from their wands every time their Chasers scored was banned by the Department of Magical Games and Sports in 1894, when one of these weapons pierced the referee, Nugent Potts, through the nose. Early 1900s The Tutshill Tornados won the League Cup five times in a row, which is a British and Irish Quidditch League record. 1921 and England Seeker Roderick Plumpton]]The Tornados recorded the fastest ever win in a League match against the Caerphilly Catapults. Seeker Roderick Plumpton caught the Golden Snitch after three and a half seconds, using a move that became known as the Plumpton Pass. 1992 In August the Cannons were ninth in the League.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets(Chapter 3, "The Burrow") 1995 The Tornadoes led the league in the autumn of 1995. According to The Quibbler, the Tornados had used a combination of torture, blackmail, and illegal broom tampering to win their matches.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 1998 Beater Gwenog Jones]]The Appleby Arrows defeated the Chudley Cannons in the summer, aided by a pathetic performance by Cannon's Seeker Galvin Gudgeon. Montrose Magpies Chaser Alasdair Maddock was becoming inordinately fond of Muggle sport, but claimed he "only tried football for a laugh". Puddlemere United change their robe colour to blue. On July 31st the Tornados were top of the League and the Cannons were 13th. The Daily Prophet claimed that nobody dares to disagree with Harpies' "brilliant but dangerous" Captain Gwenog Jones.Daily Prophet Newsletters 1999 Early in the year the Ballycastle Bats defeated the Tornados. Maddock is blamed for the Magpies loss to the Kenmare Kestrels, due to his attempts at using techniques from Muggle football. Pride of Portree played the Falmouth Falcons at Exmoor. Nobody could see the Quidditch pitch or the opposing team, because of the Ministry of Magic's invisibility spell on the stadium. Puddlemere's Chaser Wilda Griffiths, poached from the Holyhead Harpies, helped her new team to a win against Wigtown Wanderers. The Chudley Cannons had a surprise draw with the Caerphilly Catapults, breaking a 16-game losing streak. On February 8th the Bats were top of the league with 760 points, while the Cannons were bottom with 230 points. Maddock was sacked by Magpies manager Cormack McLeod before their game against Caerphilly Catapults, having been caught trying to play golf. Pride of Portree were defeated by the Appleby Arrows. The two Seekers collided in their race for the Golden Snitch, and both had illegal jinxes used on them. Valmai Morgan, the replacement Chaser for Wilda Griffiths who joined Puddlemere United, scored ten goals in one game, helping the Harpies to victory. The Cannons narrowly defeated Wigtown Wanderers in Bodmin Moor. On June 1st the Ballycastle Bats were top of the table with 800 points. The Falmouth Falcons were bottom with 350. The Harpies played Puddlemere United at Ilkley Moor. Wands were confiscated at the gates, as crowd trouble was anticipated. Many fans handed over dummy wands, however. Puddlemere's Chaser Wilda Griffiths disappeared midway through the match. A riot broke out and fans of both sides used their wands. Gwenog Jones was held in custody after the game. The Cannons defeated the Falcons in Exmoor, keeping the Falcons in bottom place. The shock of the victory caused the Cannons' manager Ragmar Dorkins to collapse. League Standings On October 1st 1999 On October 1st 1999 the Ballycastle Bats were top of the league with 820 points. Bottom with 360 points were the Falmouth Falcons. The following three upcoming fixtures were listed in that day's Daily Prophet, the results of which are unknown; *Tutshill Tornados v Wigtown Wanderers, Bodmin Moor *Ballycastle Bats v Caerphilly Catapults - due to Muggles camping on Ellis Moor, venue to be decided. *Kenmare Kestrels v Wigtown Wanderers''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' Notes and References fr:La Ligue Category:Department of Magical Games and Sports Category:Quidditch leagues